


Do Not Push

by Geonn



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Historical, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York, 1899. Samuel Clemens has an idea to bounce off Nikola Tesla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Push

**Author's Note:**

> They were both real. They were really friends. Sometimes history comes through with the awesomesauce. This _is_ a Sanctuary story, even if sometimes I did picture the real Tesla instead of Jonathon Young's version. But I think I blended the two well enough to firmly root this in the realm of fiction.

Sometimes Nikola thought Samuel really wanted to get electrocuted. He slid his hand into the strap of the oscillator and smiled, his mustache rising as the current went through him. "Arthritis would be a thing of the past," the writer muttered as he reluctantly let go of the strap. He flexed his hand as he crossed the laboratory and settled into the easy chair.

Nikola turned away from the display and turned the last page of the manuscript Samuel had brought to him. It was their arrangement; Nikola read his friend's latest work while Samuel got to explore the future-in-progress, as he called it, in the lab. Samuel told Nikola jokes, and Nikola let Samuel play with his toys. They were like grammar school children, often spending hours locked away from society as they amazed and enchanted each other. Occasionally Nikola had to stop reading to warn Samuel away from one dangerous item or another. He was already considered eccentric. It would do him no favors to be taken to prison for inadvertently murdering Mark Twain.

"Truly remarkable." Samuel twisted his neck to scan the room again, as if looking for something he had missed. "Not just the inventions, but the fact you succeeded in making a depressed old man smile for the first time in far too long."

Nikola winced. He knew his friend had taken the death of his daughter especially hard. "How have you been, Samuel?"

Samuel stared at him and gestured at the papers clutched in Nikola's hand. "You read the story."

"It's... good."

"Hogwash." Samuel snorted and held his hand out. Nikola gave him the manuscript, which Samuel proceeded to thumb angrily through. He seemed to regard it as a collection of notices from bill collectors rather than something he himself had written. "That story you told me, the story about corruption and darkness in us all. I thought I could turn it into a morality tale. But apparently it's beyond my abilities at this time."

Nikola nodded slowly and looked toward the window. New York was a smoky yellow smudge through the glass. He reclined in his seat, fingers steepled in front of him as he thought.

"Perhaps a vampire tale."

"Like your friend Mr. Stoker? I'm not so desperate I'll stoop to copying another man's success."

Nikola smiled. "The world can never have enough vampires."

Samuel stood up and moved toward the machines. "Corruption. Everyone and everything gets corrupt. Nothing stays pure." He turned and faced Nikola. "What do you think is going to get done with these inventions of yours?"

"I want to provide electrical power to the masses and usher in our new century."

"An electric utopia. But you're a pragmatic fellow. You know people in power won't let that happen. They'll take whatever you invent and turn it into a weapon to use on the other guy."

"And what other guy would that be?"

Samuel shrugged. "Whoever pops their heads up first! They'll just take out one of your electrical weapons, pull the trigger, blow their head clean off their shoulders."

Nikola couldn't argue. "So what do you suggest? Burn down my laboratory? Cease experimenting?"

"Have you ever heard the theory of mutually-assured destruction?" Nikola shook his head. "You create a weapon of such power than no one on Earth would dare stand against it. A Doomsday weapon capable of wiping out entire continents with a single stroke. Something that strikes with finality. Something that can't be anticipated or withstood."

Nikola raised an eyebrow. "So to prevent the government from utilizing my research as a weapon, I should save them the trouble?"

Samuel grinned. "Not exactly. You make the Doomsday device... and you provide one to every government in the world. No one would dare strike out against a country with such destructive capabilities. Wars would become a thing of the past."

Nikola narrowed his eyes. "Assuming all countries of the world are led by reasonable men and women." He envisioned a massive machine with a tower rising high enough to reach any spot in the world. Presumably he could bounce energy off the atmosphere and transmit it to a predetermined location. The power required would be massive; whoever was operating it would need to evacuate immediately so they weren't burned to a crisp. He realized he was speaking out loud when Samuel leaned forward, nodding enthusiastically.

"And then, of course, it could be activated by a single button in the center of the console on which has been written three words: Do Not Push."

Samuel snorted and leaned back in his seat.

" _The Man That Corrupted_... what was it?"

"Hadleyburg," Samuel said, picking up the manuscript Nikola had been reading.

"The people of Hadleyburg were corrupted by a bag of gold. Imagine how tempted world leaders would be if they were given a gun that could wipe their enemies off the map. All it would require to succeed is for the one who wants to pull the trigger to form a coalition with other leaders that they won't be targeted. If word got out, and word would get out, then other nations would join forces against the first coalition. And then the world would be split down the center, and the battle would be a matter of who could wipe out the most countries faster."

Samuel slumped in his seat. "I suppose you're right. Besides, Edison would never let you get away with it."

Nikola's eyes darkened and he aimed a finger at Samuel. "Don't attempt to bait me, Mr. Clemens. My ego is not that fragile."

Samuel smiled. "Fine. Fine. Let's not discuss such matters any more so we can focus on the truly important matters in life. Wine?"

Nikola sighed and smiled as he rose to his feet. "A man after my own heart. You know where the wine cellar is."

Samuel nodded and went to the stairs. Nikola turned and examined his worktable. Samuel did have a point; perhaps the world didn't need to be armed, perhaps they needed a mutual enemy they had no hope of defeating. An ancient enemy who would serve as a focal point of their hatred. Humanity needed someone to hate. In the absence of an outside enemy, they fought one another. He picked up a coil and turned it over in his hands as he awaited Samuel's return.

It was certainly worth thinking about.  



End file.
